Decidiste Dejarme
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Resumen: Hoth es feliz con Beth por otro lado Spencer tiene el corazon roto ¿Como le hara Morgan para reanimarlo?. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Abril "Derek Morgan y Spencer Reid" del foro "Mentes Criminales: Unidad de Análisis de Conducta".


Decidiste Dejarme

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Abril "Derek Morgan y Spencer Reid" del foro "Mentes Criminales: Unidad de Análisis de Conducta"._

Criminal minds no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores

Resumen: Hoth es feliz con Beth por otro lado Spencer tiene el corazon roto ¿Como le hara Morgan para reanimarlo?.

"te idealice a mi lado en mis noches y días y me aferre a mi idea de que eras el amor de mi vida"-Perdón Ha Ash.

Morgan detestaba ver a Spencer triste y más si la causa era Hotch y su nueva conquista, después del lio de Pretniss, Spencer termino con Hotch porque no el gusto que le mintiera, lo que Morgan no esperaba era que Aaron empezara a salir con una mujer a los pocos dias de haber terminado una relación de tres años con el genio.

Ese día fue el triatlón de Hotch por el cual estuvo entrenando durante semanas y viéndose con esa mujer, al finalizar lo vieron acercarse a su nueva conquista y ella lo beso muy cerca de los labios antes de que la presentara al equipo como su "novia" Spencer se fue no quería escuchar esas palabras. Morgan lo noto y evito que se fuera.

-no tienes por qué irte por esto-dijo Morgan

\- es doloroso Derek, duele verlo con esa perra-dijo Spencer y a Morgan no le sorprendió su vocabulario era el de una persona rechazada, herida

-entonces me voy contigo-dijo Morgan

-no, sal con ellos despídete de mi parte-se zafo y se fue hacia su auto mientras Morgan regresaba con el equipo.

-¿y Reíd?-pregunto Emily

-se sentía mal regreso a casa-dijo el moreno

-se perderá la comida china-dijo Rossi y Jack no era tonto era un niño pero el sabía que Spencer y su papa se habían separado y todo indicaba que era por la nueva amiga de su padre. Morgan seguía sin creer cómo es posible que el equipo actuara como si nada hubiera pasado.

Era la primera vez que Morgan no se sentía agosto saliendo con el equipo y Beth no se despagaba de Hotch como si tuviera miedo de que se lo quitaran le habrá contado de su relación con Spencer o se lo habrá ocultado se levantó y fue a hablar por teléfono y no contesto lo más seguro es que este en casa llorando, pero estaba muy equivocado.

En algún bar de Quantico.

-eres muy chico para beber-dijo el cantinero a Spencer y este le mostro su identificación

-un tequila- ordeno Reid y el hombre no tuvo más remedio que servírselo.

-¿Mal de amores?-pregunto curioso

-¿Acaso te importa?-pregunto Spencer enojado y se lo bebió de un trago y pidió mas.

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche y Morgan estaba con Garcia en casa de ella.

-¿Viste a esa perra? No lo dejaba respirar-dijo Garcia

-lo se Spencer también la llamo así-dijo Morgan

En eso el teléfono de Morgan era Spencer

-¿Spencer?-pregunto Morgan

-lo siento no soy el pero cree que pueda venir por su amigo no está en buenas condiciones-dijo el cantinero

-voy por el deme la dirección-la anoto y fue por Spencer sin García tardo como 15 minutos en llegar vio a su mejor amigo casi amor platónico acostado en un pequeño sillón y cuidado por el dueño del bar había poca gente.

-gracias por cuidarlo-dijo Morgan

-no se preocupe ¿Mal de amores?-pregunto El dueño

-ni se imagina-contesto Morgan y pago 1ero después cargo a Reid y lo llevo al auto mañana regresaría por el de el.

-es un idiota-dijo Spencer despierto

-lo se-

-le di los mejores años de mi vida y el y Jack me traicionaron-dijo Spencer arrastrando las palabras

-lo se Spencer-contesto Morgan lo dejo en el auto en la parte de atrás y arranco hacia su departamento volvió a cargarlo para subirlo a su piso y lo dejo en la cama.

-quiero vomitar- se volteo y vomito en el suelo Morgan suponía que algo así pasaría

-ya está la cafetera prendida-dijo Morgan

-no lo vuelvo a hacer todo me da vuelta-comento Spencer

-es lo que siempre dicen-dijo Morgan revolviéndole los cabellos.

El teléfono sonó y decidió ignorarlo lo más seguro es que se trataba de García, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y en una acción de despecho y venganza por parte de Spencer beso los labios del moreno.

Morgan anhelaba esto pero no así pero en un instante se le fue de las manos y fue acostándose encima de Spencer quería hacerlo sentir bien y que se olvidara de Hotch y su novia, se fueron quitando la ropa y paso lo inevitable.

A la mañana siguiente

Morgan fue el primero en despertar Spencer seguía a su lado boca abajo y roncando sonoramente. Sonrió y se metió a bañar al salir Spencer estaba despierto pero sentado en la cama.

-niño bonito-dijo Morgan

-lo siento me visto y me voy-dijo Spencer tomo sus ropas pero se enredó con la sabana y cayó al suelo.

-Con calma no te estoy corriendo-/dijo el moreno y lo ayudo a levantarse, Spencer era hermoso en todos los sentidos y le hará ver a Hotch su error.

-lo siento Derek-suspiro Spencer

-no pasa nada, quería hacerte sentir bien-dijo Morgan

-gracias, voy a bañarme y me voy si llego con la misma ropa sospecharan-comento el castaño.

-tomate tu tiempo-dijo Morgan y entro a la ducha fue a la cocina para preparar café. Tomaron algo y lo llevo a su casa puesto que su auto seguía en el bar y fue a la oficina para ver si Hotch ya había llegado si ya estaba ahí pero con su novia ella se fue y el decidió hablar de una vez con Hotch.

-ayer ni te acordaste de Spencer en el restaurante-soltó Morgan directo al grano

-estaba muy ocupado además Reid ya es grande-dijo Hotch

-eso no pensabas hace un año-dijo Morgan

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-pregunto Hotch

-Spencer está sufriendo el quería arreglar las cosas contigo y no pensé que fueras capaz de lastimarlo asi-dijo Morgan.

-el tomo la decisión de separarnos-dijo el mayor

-y tu no hiciste nada para evitarlo, lo pero sabes que yo creo que iré curándolo poco a poco-dijo Morgan a modo de reto.

-no te creo capaz el aún me ama y a ti no te gustan los hombres-dijo Hotch

-pruébame es mas en estos momentos que estamos hablando Spencer esta en mi cama dormido-dijo Morgan

-¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?-pregunto perplejo

-desde ayer y debo volver con el-dijo Morgan y salió dejando a Hotch con un nudo en la garganta y una incertidumbre terrible. Con el tiempo se dará cuenta del error que cometió.

Fin


End file.
